


The One Who'll Keep Slipping Away

by OmniGawker



Category: Original Work
Genre: Aftermath of Violence, F/M, Letters, Opposites, assassinations, mutual respect, respect
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-10
Updated: 2018-06-10
Packaged: 2019-12-18 18:13:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18255230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OmniGawker/pseuds/OmniGawker
Summary: An Isolationist assassin sends letters to his new favorite Unity guard.An Import from Fictionpress. May update this depending on response





	The One Who'll Keep Slipping Away

**Author's Note:**

> Got a little curious and remembered that I wrote a few things for yet another website called FictionPress so I decided to bring them over here.  
> Hope you enjoy

Hello again Espira,

It's me. The one who keeps getting away. I've been thinking of you lately so I decided to write this. But don't bother following the address on this letter, I'm already long gone. Or maybe I'm not.

In any case, I've noticed you've taken up Iudico's sword, even if it's now a blade on a stick but I must say, you done your brother justice. He was a good fighter, he didn't deserve to die like he did. Damn Ordoras.

But I'm getting off topic, you still remember that Unity Ambassador last week my brothers and I nearly killed? It had been quite awhile since someone put me through my paces and the recent missions have lost their luster but never their importance. Still, it is always good to enjoy your job yet I just wasn't feeling it during them all. It was just work.

Until you came in. Now at first, I thought you were simply going do your duty and fail like the rest of the Unity mooks who tried to stop us. But then you knocked out my baby brother with a single strike, nearly lopped my writing hand with that little trick of yours and nearly gave me a need for a glass eye, thank goodness for that mask, but that was when I felt that oh so familiar rush through my limbs and chest. I felt alive again in a fight even if you did kick my ass.

So thank you bringing back my joy in the job and I'll be looking forward to seeing you again when there's another target that threatens our people.

~Yours truly, Lux Fantomo, The one who'll keep slipping away


End file.
